Granite (Creative Thoughts)
Granite is a rabbit who is an animal mutant who relays on brute force. He is a former member of General Woundwort's army and now a current member of the Young family and Anti-Hunters as Long Arm Strong. His special ability is the use of alchemy. History Granite was once in a army of General Woundwort but after the army's death (due to being sucked into a whirlwind by The Black Rabbit of Inlé), Granite was wondering in the forest until he was being hunted down by a group of hunters. When he was pinned down he thought it would be the end for him until Jonathan (dressed as Wolf Shadow Hunter) came and killed the hunters, making Granite pass out. Granite woke up and was taken in by Jonathan and found his body grow (due to the cosmic storm), he asked why and told him everything, after the conversation Jonathan asked him to join his group and pair up with Lady Blue. This made both them refuse until Jonathan intimated them to get along they agreed and went along. Granite was known as "Long Arm Strong" Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Rabbit Physiology:Before having mutant powers, Granite poses as a rabbit with some abilities he already has. *'Prey Instinct':A standard ability for a rabbit. **'Master Stealth':Granite can hide very well without being detected or noticed. *'Animal Communication':As a rabbit, Granite can understand other animal languages and translate them to others. Animal Mutant Powers Human Mimicry:Granite was given anthropomorphism to take on a human shape and have attributes and traits of a human, also able revert to his normal rabbit form to avoid any suspicion. *'Human Dexterity and Intelligence':Due to having "Human Mimicry", Granite was given human dexterity and intelligence. Vast Spiritual Power:Granite possess a large amount of spiritual power. It's different than the Young family, the animals were warned not use it at full power in populated areas. *'Spiritual Pressure':Granite can release vast amounts of spiritual energy that will affect his opponents and the surrounding area. **'Fear Inducement':When people sense his spiritual power, they will become terrified of his power. Advanced Growth Rate:Granite has quickly developed and adapt to his power within a few days. Ageless Prodigy:Granite can remain in top at an old age. Enhanced Combat:Granite posses high extensive fighting skills. *'Master Martial Arts':Granite has every moves of martial arts. *'Weapon Mastery':Granite has developed some skills in using weapons. **'Master Hatchet Wielder':Granite is a master wielder of using his hatchet in combat and in crimes as "Long Arm Strong". **'Construction Tool Weapon Proficiency':Though his hatchet is his signature weapon, Granite uses different gardening and kitchen tools as "Long Arm Strong" for killing his victims. ***'Enhanced Chainsawmanship':As a killer known as "Long Arm Strong", he greatly wields chainsaws and other sawed weapons to kill his victims, but never uses them in combat. Enhanced Intellect:Even though Granite relies on strength his human intelligence increase upon the radiation. *'Hypercognition':Granite can learn anything faster than an average rabbit. *'Mental Shield':Despite his muscular appearance, Granite's mental shield makes him immune to mental abilities. *'Enhanced Memory':Granite can remember every history, even about the war he was in and the death of his army. **'Adoptive Muscle Memory':Granite can replicate others body movements by observing them. *'Intuitive Intellect':Granite can learn any human culture without any education. **'Expert Strategist':Despite using brute force, Granite can sometimes point out were to strike his opponents. **'Master Assassin':Despite his aggressive killing, Granite poses as a well trained assassin. **'Master Thief':Granite can steal and pickpocket people with ease without suspicion. **'Master Manipulator':Granite can manipulate people into thinking he's a cute rabbit. **'Master Acrobatic':Despite his muscular appearance, Granite can perform skills of a acrobat. **'Predator Instinct':Granite has instincts of a predator to hunt and find people like one. **'Killing Instincts':When under life threats, extreme emotions or hunger, Granite will go into a killing spree. **'Master Multilingualism':Granite can learn every language and speak them fluently. **'Mechanical Intuition':Granite can understand how simple and complex machines work. **'Mathematical Intuition':Granite possess high-level knowledge in math. **'Science Intuition':Granite also possess high-level knowledge in various types of science. **'Escape Artistry':Granite can escape any tight and/or high secured situation with ease. Enhanced Strength:Granite's strength has increased to lift object and tear or torn people apart with ease. *'Enhanced Jump':Granite can jump higher and farther than an average rabbit. *'Enhanced Punch and Kick':Granite also possess strength in his fists and legs. *'Enhanced Digging':Granite can dig through solid earth materials and tunnel through the ground with ease. *'Enhanced Jaw Strength':Granite possess hyper strength in his jaw muscles to bite things in half or to pieces. Enhanced Speed & Agility:Granite's speed and agility allows him run and react faster than other rabbits, being able to keep up with his opponents. *'Accelerated Metabolism':He is able to digest foods faster. **'Perpetual Appetite':Granite's appetite has increase to the point he can eat far than his average species. *'Enhanced Reflexes':Granite is able to react to close range and fast moving objects faster. *'Hyper-Speed Combat':Granite can deliver fast moving punches and/or kicks and even swinging his hatchet at a fast rate. *'Wall and Water Running':Also he is able to run up walls and run on water. *'Flash Step':Granite can move faster than the human eye can follow. *'Afterimages':Granite can leave images of himself to fool people into attacking the fake ones. Invulnerability:Granite can be immune to bullets and physical attacks. *'Enhanced Stamina':Granite can keep himself from being tired out for weeks. *'Enhanced Durability & Endurance':Granite can resist any damage and fatal blows, and still keep on fighting. **'Thermal Resistance':Granite can resist extreme hot and cold temperatures. **'Electrical Resistance':Granite can also resist string electricity. **'Pain Suppression':Granite can resist to his own pain, no matter how fatal it is. **'Resistant to Radiation Attacks':Granite is highly resistant to radiation attacks. **'Explosion Durability':Granite is very durable to explosions. *'Bullet Immunity':Granite is completely immune to bullets. Enhanced Senses:Granite's senses has also increased. *'Enhanced Balance':Granite can easily balance on pipes, ropes and wires. **'Enhanced Climbing':Granite can climb on narrow spaces without any trouble. *'Enhanced Hearing, Vision & Smell':Granite's can hear, see and smell greater. **'Enhanced Tracking':By using his smell, Granite can track people easily. **'Night Vision':Granite has nocturnal vision to help see in the dark to see enemies. **'Infra-sound Hearing':Granite can hear incoming natural disasters. **'Ultra Hearing':He can also hear ultrasound waves when there using dangerous technology. **'Blind Sense':Granite can use his hearing and smell to people who are invisible. *'Sixth Sense':Granite and perceive and see things that aren't normally there. **'High Spirit Awareness':Granite can see spiritual beings and demons that are invisible to others. ***'Paranormal Awareness':Granite can sense paranormal and spiritual beings, and identify them. ***'Power Detection':Granite can detect supernatural powers of different energy from different species. ****'Environment Awareness':Granite can track people down to their location by sensing their energy. Enhanced Flexibility:Granite can bend and twist his body without any bone injury. Enhanced Dexterity:Granite is very nimble and skillful in various activities. Physical Attraction:Granite is very handsome and supernatural cuteness. *'Sexual Inducement':Granite can make anyone fall over him using his looks and cuteness. Enhanced Immunity:Granite's immunity allows him to destroy all toxins. *'Protected Senses':His enhanced immunity keeps his senses from overloading. Alchemy Alchemy:Granite's special power is to utilize alchemy. *'Chemical Manipulation':With his alchemy, Granite is able to alter the chemical compounds and rearrange the atoms of a substance, by using "Destruction Alchemy" and "Reconstruction Alchemy". **'Destruction Alchemy':Granite possess it in his right arm, which is able to destroy anything which it comes into contact with. ***'Atomic Dissociation':It makes any physical structure break down and not reshaped, reducing it to formless debris and when applying to his opponents, he destroys their internal systems. **'Reconstruction Alchemy':Possess it in his left arm, which ables to create large spikes from ground (only if he placed his left arm on the ground) and takes form of a hexagonal pyramids, also able to extend the length of it due to using the amount of power he has. Life-Force Life-Force Manipulate:Granite can manipulate his own life force. *'Powering Up':Granite can increase his power, but was warned not to use it at 100% in crowded areas. *'Suppressing':Granite can suppress his energy to avoid any power detectors. *'Spirit Energy Manipulation':Granite can manipulate his own spirit energy. **'Spiritual Force Manipulation':Granite can also manipulate his spiritual power. *'Chi Manipulation':Granite can also manipulate his own chi as well. **'Power Level Detection':Granite can sense the power of his opponents and can tell if its increasing or decreasing. Category:Creative Category:Creative Characters